<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En una llanura donde el verde se esconde by Redvka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797790">En una llanura donde el verde se esconde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/pseuds/Redvka'>Redvka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Narutaugust [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 1 Opening, Drabble, M/M, Narutaugust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/pseuds/Redvka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El inicio y el recuento. </p><p> </p><p>Para el reto #Narutaugust de NocturnalWalkr y lou.izee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Narutaugust [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>En una llanura donde el verde se esconde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto es parte del reto en instagram  #Narutaugust de <a href="https://www.instagram.com/nocturnalwalkr/">NocturnalWalkr</a> y <a href="https://www.instagram.com/lou.izee/">lou.izee</a>. Pasen a ver sus fanarts, que están muy chulos.  </p><p> </p><p>Day 1: Opening.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sueñas que caes en picada, dejas el suelo atrás, lejos. El aire te raspa las mejillas y olvidas qué es lo que estabas buscando.</p><p>Un instante.</p><p>Despiertas acostado en un sitio yermo. No hay agua, no hay brisa. Estás ahí, tirado en la tierra, pero la sientes lejana.</p><p>Sasuke te mira a la distancia, casi no le reconoces.</p><p>Un instante.</p><p>Recuerdas todo y te duele. Hay tanto espacio entre ambos. Tantos meses, que todo parece una ilusión. Estiras la mano, llevas empuñado un kunai, lo habías olvidado. Sasuke levanta la suya, su espada refulge en el desierto.</p><p>El filo de la hoja es frío contra tu cuello. Imaginas que son sus dedos, apretándote hasta ahogarte. Aún sigues cayendo, el suelo es un pensamiento distante. Pero recuerdas.</p><p>Quizá el problema, es que nunca has dejado de hacerlo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>